ufopfandomcom-20200215-history
Sajuuk-Khar
This planet Sajuuk-Khar was a world that the Taiidan Empire used to have under its control but it became a dead world after the battle of Sajuuk-Khar. History This planet was founded by the Kiithar Family and they populated it, at its peak it had 70 billion inhabitants, but after the Family Civil war (100 years later) a disease broke out, after the great battle of Sajuuk-Khar. Everyone on the planet died from the disease. Beginnings The planet was colonised for its sole reason, its fertility was unlike anything they've ever seen. It was a beautiful planet with strolling mountains and crystal clear sees. The Kiithar was the most ecological of the families, their buildings were organic in design, their buildings were more of art than structures, they wouldn't dare harm the planet. They loved their planet so much that they wouldn't dare to mine o it, instead they mined its moon instead. Prosperity - Golden Era Its prosperity during the Golden Era was its greatest time seen. They made enough money to fund the Sivic side of the Family Civil War. Family Civil War During the time of the Family Civil War they joined the Sivic side due to its beliefs, the Sivic won the war, and the Nogria were defeated. The planet encountered several battles but thanks to its deflection shields the planets defenses remained intact for the duration of the war. The Kiithar lost most of their fleet protecting this planet. Disease When the Family Civil War ended a rogue family that remained from the Nogria side attacked this planet, and its treachery almost started another Family Civil War, but instead to ensure that no one could tell who it was that did such a heanous crime, they bombarded the planet and gassed the planet with the Dvia virus that killed almost instantly, they put it in the atmoshpere and it killed everything on the planet for almost 500 years. The planet has since been restored to its former beauty. Current State A Taiidan Empire fleet of unknown size(classified even to UFOP) is stationed here to ensure its protection of those who died here, its ruined state may mean something different. The Taiidan Empire plan later to recolonize the planet in honor of the Kiithar Family. If it is recolonized then it will be sealed as a no-fly zone by the Taiidan Empire even to UFOP. Emperor Erex Malren has declared that even UFOP scouts will be destroyed and the Taiidan Empire will seceed due to its honoring of the Kiithar. This isn't because of the UFOP, its Taiidan tradition that if a family's planet is destroyed that no one may come to it, even landing a small fleet will be an act of war, as its a momunent and a place of mourning for the Taiidan. The only structure that is intact on the the planet is the great Temple of Sajuuk-Khar where Taiidans from all over Lyra come to pay respects and pray to the gods for the perptual resting of the Kiithar. Category:Planets Category:Taiidan Worlds